Highschool
by Angel Lilli
Summary: Also Vegeta und Goku sind zusammen auf der Highscool * g* aber lest selbst! ** kapitel 2 is on!!!!!!!!!** Ich will Reviews!!
1. Neue Freunde!

Highschool  
  
Hi das ist meine zweite FF also seit net a zu Streng... ach ja könne mir jemand erklären was ein Cliffhänger ist??  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku Disclaimer: DBZ gehört nicht mir sondern ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus!  
  
Teil: 1  
  
Autor: Ich natürlich Angel Lilli ^^  
  
E-Mail: DarkLilli1@uboot.com Worterklärungen:  
  
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, Shit  
  
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)  
  
no Ou: König (Titel)  
  
-sama: höchst ehrerbietige Anrede Baka: Idiot Baka Yaro: gesteigerte form von Baka : Arschloch .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaa........ Ich komme schon wieder zu spät!!!!" ich renne in die Klasse oh nein da kommt er auch schon, Dieses Arschloch von Lehrer, Mr. Jaba.... gerade noch rechtzeitig...puh... wenn hat er denn da? Nicht schon wieder einen neuen... zwei gehen raus aus der Klasse und 3 kommen neu ist das dumm .... ich sitze gerade auf meinem Platz als er gerade reinkommt .... " Guten Morgen!" keiner sagt was, wie immer... " So mal alle wieder schlechte Laune was?... na ja das Ist also euren neuer Mitschüler Son Goku..." ich höre wie ein murmeln durch die reihen geht, na ja mit meinen Saiyajin Ohren hört man ja viel mehr... " Sag hallo son Goku" sagte höre ich Mr. Jaba. " Hallo" " Son Goku setzt du dich hinter Vegeta" - " ja" er setzte sich - Moment mal was ist das? Ein Affenschwanz das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein .... soo Son Goku heißt er aber das ist doch Kein Saiyajin Name! Diese Stunde verbrachte ich damit mich über Son Goku Gedanken zu machen.... und unser Lehrer erzählte was von Geschichte und so ach was keine Ahnung ich habe nicht zugehört... Jetzt ist es gerade Pause... Ich lehne wie immer auf dem Schulhof an der Wand ... hm er trägt einen Kampfanzug ob er gut Kämpfen kann? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nach der schule mal herausfordern " Ding Eine Durchsage bitte alle herhören Ich Bitte VEGETA ins Büro" na toll was ist den jetzt schon wieder? Was habe ich denn nu wieder angestellt?[1] ...  
  
Ich gehe zum Büro.... Klopfe an und trete ein " Nun Vegeta da du dich ja Mit Son Goku wohl schon angefreundet hast wirst du ihm Helfen in der Schule zurechtzukommen!" " was?" "du wirst es tun ist das klar??!" "ja!" ich gehe hinaus ... im begriff Goku zu suchen ... ah da sitzt er und isst seelenruhig sein Brot... ich gehe hin und setzte mich auf den Tisch " ah .....em ... Vegeta!" " ja" "was denn?" "Der Direx will das ich auf dich Aufpasse..." " was?" " ja -.-" " hm verstehe" " sag mal son Goku-" " Nein sag Goku, das haben sich nur die Lehrer so angewöhnt" " also gut Goku eine fragen warum läufst du hier in deinem Kampf Anzug rum?" " Ich finde ihn gut und ich muss doch immer in Bereitschaft sein... und warum du?" " aus dem selben Grund wie du" Ding Dang Dong " Lass uns gehen!" sage ich zu ihm... Gott sei dank nur noch eine Stunde... das hier ist so langweilig das ich gleich einschlafe... Ding Dang Dong puh... Ich gehe [ 2]eine Seiten Gasse entlang und er immer hinter mir her " Hey was ist?" " nichts ich muss nur zufällig auch hier lang und nun warte mal auf mich..." grrrrrrr ach ja ich wollte ihn ja herausfordern ach nein ich weiß was besseres ... das ist wichtiger..." sag mal was ist das für ein Schwanz der da hinter dir herbaumelt" " Hm ich weiß es nicht den Habe ich seit Geburt" " Willst du mich verarschen du weißt nicht das du ein Saiyajin bist?!" " Ein was?!" ist der völlig Plemm Plemm? " Ein Saiyajin! Du kommt nicht von der Erde sondern von Vegeta-Sei!" " hm! Ach deswegen werden meine Haar immer Golden wenn ich meine Kampfkraft erhöhe!" " Was bitte du bist auch schon ein Super Saiyajin???????" Ich fasse es nicht! " nenn es wie du willst" " Oh nein! Das heißt ich muss noch 1000 Jahre warten... damit ich auch einer werden kann ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" " Hä?" " Warum du und nicht ich???????? Ich bin doch der Prinz von Vegeta- Sei und ich bin immer noch kein SSJ!" " Prinz?!" " Ja! Zeig mir den SSJ!!!" " Na meinet wegen!, Moment mal wenn du auch ein Saiyajin bist wo ist dein Schwanz?" " den habe ich verloren!" " NA gut bitte: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" gibt es doch nicht seine Haare werden Golden ich könnte anfangen zu heulen... " Das reicht!" also hat es auch keinen Sinn gegen ihn zu Kämpfen! " Sag mal kannst du mich leiden!" höre ich ihn fragen... " grrrrrrr weiß ich noch nicht.." eigentlich ist er ganz nett... " Sag mal Vegeta wie alt bist du?" " 17, du?" " gerade 16 geworden!" "warum?" " Ach nur so!" hm es wird ja immer besser.. 'ach schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! ' " So ich wohne hier" sage ich ihm " wo wohnst du den?" frage ihn " eine Straße weiter!" wird ja noch besser * g* " was grinst du so Vegeta?" " Ach nichts bis Morgen Goku..." ich denke ich schaue nicht Richtig er nimmt 2 Finger an die Stirn und schließt die Augen " Was wird das?" " Ich setze die MT ein?" " Die was?" " " Momentante Teleportation!" " Woher kannst du das?" " Das ist ne lange Geschichte." " Na bis dann..." er verschwand unglaublich... er gefällt mir! Aber wir sind nur Freunde! * g* wieder ein grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht... " Vater ich bin zu hause!" - " Ja ja!"  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Zimmer und Langweile mich... hm was kann ich den mal machen nen Rundflug über die Stadt? Nee vielleicht sollte ich Goku mal besuchen gehen... hm eine Straße weiter hm... * gähn* eigentlich ist er ja ganz süß... 'Was denkst du denn das?' Ach nix halt deine Klappe! Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach bei ihm auftauen das könnte er als falsches Zeichen nehmen ach was ich gehe jetzt Trainieren... Ich gehe in den garten [3] Hier gefällt es mir nix mit Grass nur Stein platten... Ich will auch ein SSJ werden! Eigentlich wurde es mir doch vorausgesagt und was ist nichts ist! Ich bin gerade so richtig schön in fahrt im Training natürlich^^ als ich eine Aura spüre eine ziemlich große, größer als meine .. GOKU! Ich blicke zum Himmel und das Fliegt tatsächlich Baka! Gleich is er weg mal sehen wo der Hin will... ich fliege zu ihm ca. 10 Meter hinter ihm doch... " Hi Vegeta!" ich riss die Augen auf .. er muss mich gesehen haben grrrrrrr " Wo willst du denn hin?" " Ach nirgendwo ich schaue mir nur die Stadt an ich bin doch neu!" " aha" [4] Auf dem Rest des Fuges Sprach keiner ein Wort, keine Ahnung warum doch nach dem Flug " Bis dann Vegeta bis Morgen in der Schule" " ja..."  
  
Heute passierte nichts in der schule außer das Goku und ich in den Pausen zusammen Standen... und das will was heißen... Nach der Schule frage er mich ob wir nicht zusammen Trainieren wollen.. ich war einverstanden. So ging das 2 Monate Jetzt haben wir den 28 Juni und heute ist der Letzte Schul Tag ... FERIEN! Heute entschließen wir uns bei Mir zu Trainieren und nicht in der Wildnis da Vater nicht da ist^^[5] Inzwischen bin ich mir sicher das wir Freunde sind * g* Wir trainieren draußen... " Hm sieht nach Gewitter aus, oder?" Fragte er.. " ja, gleich wird es regnen" hm seit ich mit ihm befreundet bin, bin ich irgendwie nicht mehr so wie früher aber nur zu ihm nicht so kalt... Oh nein jetzt regnet es " och man" höre ich ihn sagen.. was ist das ? der- der Regen ist so heiß das man sich verbrennen könnte " ah autsch!" " Komm schnell rein!" " Was ist das?" frage ihn aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern " wenn das uns schon weh tut was ist den mit den anderen Menschen?" " Keine Ahnung aber wir gehen nicht raus bevor es aufhört!" sage ich bestimmend.  
  
Komisch es ist schon 20 Uhr und es regnet in strömen " Kami!" " So wie es aussieht komme ich heute nicht mal mehr nach Hause -.-!" " Dann bleibst du halt hier, komm mit wir schalten die Glotze ein..." Hm, mal sehen was läuft, nix wie immer^^ Inzwischen setzt sich Goku zu mir auf die Couch " Nix drin Vegeta?" " nee bis auf diesen eine Horrorfilm aber ich mag keine Horror Filme!" was war natürlich gelogen ich will eigentlich nur eins...[6] " Aber es ist ja sonst nix nicht wahr Goku?" " Ja." Und jedes mal wenn der Mörder einen Absticht und man das Blut spritzen sieht zucke ich absichtlich zusammen " Angst Veggie?" " Hahaha, nenn mich nicht so" man was denkt der sich? Oh man jetzt fängt es draußen auch noch an zu gewittern als ob der regen nicht reicht.. 'was tust du eigentlich Vegeta?' Ach nix du dumme Stimme halt deine Klappe! Doch immoment sägt der Mörder dem Opfer den Kopf ab aber das Opfer ist Lebendig jetzt schmeiße ich mich absichtlich Goku an den Hals und zittere ein bisschen " Doch angst Vegeta" das sagte er sanft ohne Sarkasmus " ach ..." ich blicke ihm nun in die Tief schwarzen Augen für mich sind es unerträglich Sekunden... er hält mich im Arm und wir schauen uns in die Augen ich kann gleich nicht mehr widerstehen! Er beugt mich vor und küsst mich! Ich überlege nicht lange und wir küssen und beiden leidenschaftlich... Seine Lippen sind so Zart so sehen sie doch gar nicht aus. Inzwischen sitze ich auf seinem Schoß. Wir küssen uns immer noch, meine Hände sind in seinen Haaren, aber will ich das? Liebe ich ihn. Aber ich kann ihm nicht widerstehen wenn ich jetzt aufhöre wird er so traurig sein ich merke sein verlangen...und mein verlangen wird auch immer größer. Was soll ich bloß tun' du hast doch angefangen' da muss ich meiner inneren Stimme aber recht geben! Er hört aus mich zu küssen und ich schaue ihn fragend an " Willst du das wirklich?" " ... Willst du es denn?" " Ich weiß wenn ich nein sagen würde, würde dich das traurig machen aber wenn du es genau wissen willst... ja und du?" "Ich küsse ihn und damit schien seine Fragen beantwortet...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!!!! Ich bitte um Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * bettel * Ach noch eine Frage an euch ich habe in meinen FF immer noch nach oder vor der Geschichte mit den Charas gesprochen wollt ihr das überhaupt? Es wäre eigentlich ganz gut da erfährt man ja meistens noch was über die Charas, über ihr verhalten und über die FF, also was ist? Jetzt? Bye euer Angel Lilli ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Was wird nun?

Highschool 2  
  
Sooo weiter geht's^^ ich habe einen Riesen Fehler gemacht und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir^^ Also hier die Erklärungen vom letzten Kapitel die habe ich vergessen Sorrrrrryyyyyyyy  
  
[1] Nun ja wenn man Vegeta betrachtet^^ [2] auf dem Nachhause weg... [3] ein Riesen Garten! [4] erkunden sehr toll in so einen hohem tempo wie die beiden fliegen^^ [5] Vegetas Vater ist auf Geschäfts reise toll nicht?! [6] das ist jetzt zweideutig!  
  
Nun geht es aber mit Kapitel 2 Weiter!  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku Disclaimer: DBZ gehört nicht mir sondern ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus!  
  
Teil: 2  
  
Autor: Ich natürlich Angel Lilli ^^  
  
E-Mail: DarkLilli1@uboot.com Worterklärungen:  
  
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, Shit  
  
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)  
  
no Ou: König (Titel)  
  
-sama: höchst ehrerbietige Anrede Baka: Idiot Baka Yaro: gesteigerte form von Baka : Arschloch .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks an alle Reviewer!  
  
@ Korina Stone *knuff * danke! ( Mein erster Reviewer! )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ich küsse ihn kann gar nicht aufhören... 'da hast du dir jetzt was eingebrockt' klappe verdammt und lass mich wenigstens für diese Nacht in ruhe... [1] Aber ich kann doch nicht mit Goku schlafen meinem Besten Freund , meinem Einziegen Freund... " Geta weißt du was ich denke?!" " Nein was denn?" " Ich denke das wir das nicht tun sollten wir sind doch freunde und ich will dich nicht verlieren... meinen Einziegen Freund... Wir sind so jung und ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob es liebe ist...." " darüber habe ich auch gerade gedacht, ich weiß es auch nicht und ich will nicht unsere ganze Freundschaft aufs spiel setzten..." "Würdest du gerne-" " Frag mich doch so was nicht!" Der denkt sich aber auch was... " Sag mal Goku... wie lautet dein Saiyajin Name?" " Äm .... Ich glaube Kakarot..." " der gefällt mir besser als Goku... , Kakarot!" " Hey willst du mich verärgern?" " Vielleicht?" Was denkt der eigentlich immer? " Geta!" " Was den?" " Mach den verdammten Fernseher aus und komm in meine arme!" grrrrr na gut ......  
  
[2] ~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
Mal sehen was Vegeta für eine Gesicht macht wenn ich nach Haus komme ich bin ja immer hin 2 Wochen zu früh! Na ja! Am besten bin ich ganz leise und mache schon mal Frühstück. Mit einem Klick lasse ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ich gehe direkt an dem Wohnzimmer vorbei... Huch wer is das denn? Ah ja ist das nicht sein neuer Freund? Von dem hat er mir doch erzählt mal sehen wie heißt er noch gleich ah ja Goku.... Wie ich sehe sind sie mehr als nur Freunde na war ja auch Zeit so wie mein Sohn sich in letzter Zeit benommen hat ... Selbst beim Training mit ihm war irgendwie so komisch... am besten lasse ich die beiden noch schlafen so süß, arm in arm. Das errinert mich an meine Jugend auf Vegeta -Sei ^.^ Auf leisen Sohlen gehe ich in die Küche und bereite ein Frühstück vor....  
  
~*~* Etwas benommen öffne ich die Augen .... Irgendwie bin ich voll verspannt. Ich recke meinen Hals einmal so das es Knackst... Auf einmal öffnet Vegeta seine Augen " Oh Sorry Vegeta hab ich dich geweckt?" " Nicht so schlimm!" Ich streichle ihm durchs Haar " Sag mal Kakarot hast du auch so einen Hunger?" " Hey nenn mich nicht so...aber wenn du meinen Magen fragst dann ja..." " Na los auf in die Küche..." Dan steht er auf und geht in Richtung Küche ich folge ihm ....  
  
~*~* Ich gehe Hinein.... " Morgen Vater..." Ich gehe zwei schritte in die Küche " VATER?!" Goku betritt gerade die Küche " Em .. Hallo" sagt er sichtlich verlegen " Hallo Son Goku!" sagt er und das auch noch freundlich Moment mal wenn er hier ist muss er - muss er ja am Wohnzimmer vorbeigelaufen sein... * rotwerd* " Lasst euch von mir nicht stören Jungs .. ach ja Vegeta ich muss morgen schon wieder weg das macht dir doch nichts aus oder?" "em .. nein* iritiertist * Komisch was will der hier schon wieder?! " Em wir wollen nur mal was zu essen haben und dann verziehen wir uns in mein Zimmer Ok?" " Ja Vegeta, hier ich habe für euch eine Platte mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten fertig gemacht!" Oh warum ist Vater denn so Komisch und voll allem seit wann ließt er Zeitung??? Na egal " Kakarot nimmst du die Platte?" " Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, ich hätte es dir am besten gar nicht gesagt!" Aber trotzdem nimmt er die Platte. " Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen? Kakarot, ein Saiyajin Name?" " Ja Vater das hab ich dir doch erzählt er ist ein Saiyajin und das ist sein echter Name" grummel " So so ich bevorzuge jedoch aber Goku wenn's recht ist!" " Ja ja Vater komm Goku wir gehen!" Und wir gehen auf mein Zimmer ...  
  
Als wir oben ankommen schließe ich die Tür und rutsche daran herunter auf die Erde " Puh..." " Was den Geta?!" " Oh man war das peinlich!" " Em Geta? ... Willst du mir eigentlich keinen Guten Morgen Kuss geben?" Ich gebe ihm keine Antwort außer ein Schnurre und so gleich kommt er zu mir rüber und gibt mir einen Kuss... "mhhhhhhh!" " Komm jetzt und esse was!" ... " Geta was ist denn so schlimm daran dein Vater fand das doch anscheinend ganz Ok!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*= Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ist die Platte leer... [3] ~*~*~*~*=  
  
Wenige Minuten nach dem Essen höre ich meinen Vater uns rufen wir folgen dem Ruf....  
  
" Setzt euch doch Junges."  
  
" Also was ist Vater?"  
  
" Ich möchte auch nur sagen, das ich nichts gegen eure Beziehung habe Jungs- "  
  
" Vater? Ich dachte du kannst das nicht ausstehen!?"  
  
" Nun Vegeta ich will es dir erklären... Früher auf Vegeta-Sei war ich selbst mit einem Mann zusammen , Goku du müsstest ihn kennen!"  
  
" Sag schon Vater!"  
  
" Nun sein Name war Badrock!"  
  
Ich blicke zu Goku hinüber, doch dieser scheint seinem Mund nicht mehr zuzubekommen  
  
" was.. mein Vater war schwul?"  
  
" Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"  
  
" Nun ich wollte nicht das du in die gleiche Traurige Situation kommt wie ich..:"  
  
" Vater? Ich denke ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
  
" Badrock starb bei einem Kampf gegen Freezer, ich war zu triefst traurig, Ich wollte nich das du mit einem Mann zusammen kommst weil ich denke das man wenn man sich in Männer verliebt eine Unglaublich Bindung entsteht und wenn dich einer Verlässt , glaub mir du weißt nicht wie das ist! und dann als ich Goku gesehen hab einen Saiyajin er hat mich so an Badrock errinert, doch nun ist mir Klar das er so etwas von Badrock hat , und zwar die Treue, Treue zu dir..."  
  
Fortsetzung??  
  
Ich weiß sehr kurz aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen...  
  
Erst ab 3 neuen Reviews geht es weiter!!!!!!!!!!!  
Erklärungen  
  
[1] hm..... Geta hat aber schon genaue Pläne^^ [2]Das ist mal aus der Sicht von Vegetas Vater geschrieben, aber das habt ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt [3] Ihr kennt ja das essen bei den Saiyajins^^  
Bye Angel Lilli 


End file.
